


Lay Me Down

by 2Loverz



Category: Adam Lambert - Fandom, Tommy Ratliff (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 12:53:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/926668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2Loverz/pseuds/2Loverz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just some blowing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lay Me Down

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the here mentioned people- still working on it though.

Tommy's on his knees in front of Adam, looking up at him through his eyelashes while he's sucking Adam's dick hungerly.

Shortly before Adam cums he pushes Tommy off his dick and starts jerking his dick right in front of Tommy's pretty face.

It does't take Adam more than a few quick strokes until he cums all over Tommy face.

Adam then shoves Tommy back, makes him bend backwards until he finally lays flat on the floor.

Having Tommy where he wants him Adam goes right to business and opens up Tommy's pants.

After he pulled out Tommy's dick he starts a blowjob like no other. Sloppy and wet as possible, just the way Tommy likes it.

Tommy's ready to cum sooner that he wish he was, he loves when Adam's sucking his dick so enthusiastically.

Only a few more bobs up and down from Adam's warm wet mouth and Tommy would cum, but Adam suddenly pulls off.

Tommy is about to whine out a protest when Adam returns to working Tommy's dick, with his hand.

After a few moments Tommy cums with a loud moan of Adam's name on his lips.

Shooting his cum all over Adam's face, some sliding down his neck.

After both regained some of their breath Adam crawls up Tommy's body and gives him a fast and hard kiss.

Both men moan at tasting themselves on the other's tongue.

After some lazy make out they get up from the floor and head for a shower to get cleaned up or get each other a little more dirty.


End file.
